


JJ + Kie oneshots

by Succulentmom



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentmom/pseuds/Succulentmom
Summary: Just a bunch of JJ and Kie oneshots of them being everyone's favorite duo.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kie
Comments: 42
Kudos: 387





	1. Braids

After a long day of surfing the pogues were all spread out in a circle around the camp fire at John B's. Sarah had joined them that night and was lying in John B's lap while Kiara and JJ where sitting opposite of them.

Pope was talking to Sarah about his scholarship and his upcoming interview when Kiara noticed JJ getting antsy. After ten minutes of his leg bouncing up and down against hers she couldn't take it anymore. It was too hot to have his leg rubbing against hers. She had no clue how John B and Sarah were comfortable and not melting right now. Kiara put her hand on JJ's thigh as his leg bounced back up again.

"JJ stop moving. It's too hot out for your sweaty legs to be hitting mine" she complained.

"Sorry kie" JJ half-assed apologized. "It's just Pope talks about his scholarship all the time and I ran out of pot two hours ago. At this point I think I have his entire speech about his scholarship memorized."

Kie laughed. "God JJ you're such an idiot."

Another couple of minutes had past and although the leg bouncing had stopped Kie noticed that JJ had reverted to fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Come here" she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said come here dumbass."

JJ complied and walked up to stand in front of Kie.

"Can you braid my hair for me?"

JJ shrugged. "What type of braid?"

"Whatever you want kid. Knock yourself out."

JJ nodded and moved so that he was standing behind Kiara. He began to pick up thin strands of hair and started to braid. 

JJ pretend not to know that Kie only had him braid her in order to get him to calm down and stop fidgeting just like Kie pretend that she didn't love it when JJ braided her hair.

Throughout the many years of their misfit hangouts the boys had all learned an array of different skills from Kie. Now she could proudly say that they all knew how to braid hair, paint nails, and pick out half decent outfits that actually matched. Out off all the boys JJ was definitely the best at braiding and nail painting, although Kiara would never give him the satisfaction of admitting that.

By the end of the night Kie had several delicate braids hidden amongst her mess of curls. That night she was too tired to take them out or at least that's what she told the boys when they asked her about her hair the next morning. Sarah just gave her a knowing smirk. And if everybody noticed that the braids stayed for a day or two they didn't mention it. And when the braids began to get messy and Kiara asked JJ to do them again even though she was more than capable of doing them herself, well no one said anything about that either.


	2. JJ makes everything better

Kiara woke up on John B's pullout couch to the sound of the boys making breakfast.

"Guys it's to early for this shit" she grumbled as she let herself adjust to the daylight and the sounds of pots clanging. 

"Kie it's already noon" said Pope.

John B laughed. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Yeah good morning sleeping beauty" JJ mocked as he flipped another pancake.

Kiara just flipped them off as she groaned at the pain that was growing in her lower stomach.

"Kie" JJ called. "Come get your pancake!"

Kiara went to get up but the sudden movement made it feel like her stomach was being stabbed and she noticed a red stain on the sheets.

"Shit" she mumbled. She could have sworn she had another week before she was supposed to get her period but she was evidently wrong.

"Can you just bring some over here?" She asked JJ. "And maybe an Advil while you're at it?"

JJ shrugged and bought Kie her pancakes as John B went to find some Advil in the bathroom cupboard.

"You okay Kie?" JJ asked as he handed her the plate. "I mean I know we drank last night but I didn't think you had enough to need an Advil."

Kiara decided there was no reason to shy away from the subject and besides after years of being friends the boys were used to her talking about it by now.

"I got my period and the cramps are fucking awful" she complained. "Seriously where's John B with the Advil?"

As if on cue John B walked out empty handed. "Sorry Kie. It looks like I ran out."

"Fuck" she groaned as she pushed herself off the pull out couch. Kiara went to walk to the bathroom when her legs felt as if they were going to give out from under her. Luckily JJ seemed to notice.

He reached out his hand and Kiara gladly took it. He helped her walk to the bathroom and once the pair had made it he finally noticed how exhausted and hurt she looked. Her entire face was contorted ever so slightly, almost wincing. JJ didn't really know what to do.

"I have some shorts lying around here somewhere if you want to borrow them?" He sheepishly offered.

Kiara's face flooded with relief. "That'd be great" she sighed. "And tell John B I'm really sorry about the sheets."

JJ just nodded lamely as he went to find the shorts and rejoin the boys, who now seemed to be seeing how many pieces of bacon they could fit in their mouths at once.

Twenty minutes later Kiara walked out of the bathroom, after showering and putting on the clean pants JJ had left for her, and flopped down on the couch next to JJ.

"You feel any better?" He asked.

Kie just shook her head.

"Come here" JJ said as he gestured to the spot even closer to him than where she was.

Kiara just looked at him, skeptical.

JJ sighed. "Do you trust me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Just come here asshole."

Kiara complied and scooted closer to JJ, laying her head on his lap. Slowly he began to rub circles onto her lower stomach.

"Is that better?" He asked.

Kiara nodded as she practically melted in relief. JJ continued to rub circles as Pope and John B cleaned up breakfast. It wasn't till a few moments later he noticed that Kie had fallen back to sleep in his lap.

"Sleeping beauty stikes again." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "Sweet dreams Kie"


	3. Kiara comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kie's some type of gay and no one can convince me otherwise

Kiara's hands were shaking as JJ flopped down onto the bed next to her. She had texted him earlier saying that they needed to talk and has been a puddle of nerves ever since.

"Kie, are you okay?" JJ asked as she started bouncing her leg up and down.

Suddenly she kissed him.

JJ looked confused. "What was that for?"

"Well you know I love you right?"

"Pretty sure I do" JJ chuckled. "You only tell me like every day."

"Ok cool so because I love you there's something I want to tell you." Kiara sucked in a deep breathe and let the words fumble out of her mouth. "I'm pan. So basically that means I like boys and girls and non-Binary people and everyone in between." She waited a minute before adding "But I like you the most."

"Cool" said JJ.

"Cool? That's it? I tell you one of my biggest secrets and all I get is cool?" 

"Listen Kie" JJ said as he placed her hand in his. "In the nicest way possible I don't care."

As soon as JJ saw the hurt expression flash across his girlfriend's face he decided to reword what he had just said, worried that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Well I do care because obviously it's important to you and part of what makes you you but I also don't care in the sense that I'm not upset about it or anything, if that's what you were worried about. Like out of everyone you chose me. I beat out boys and girls and everyone in-between which means I win so" JJ shrugged as he looked up to see how Kiara would react. He was never very good at articulating how he felt but he really didn't want to fuck this up or upset Kie so he hopes what he said was alright.

"Cool" Kiara offered lamely. "Um do you maybe wanna watch a movie or something?"

JJ nodded and shortly after the pair made their way to the living room. Once the movie had ended and the couple was effectively a tangle of limbs, making it unclear where one body started and the other ended, Kiara looked up at her boyfriend.

"Hey, JJ?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone okay? It's just I'm not sure if I want the others to know just yet."

"I won't tell anyone Kie. This can be our little secret."

"Yeah, our little secret."

They sat in silence for a few more moments before JJ spoke again.

"Hey Kiara?"

"Yeah, JJ?"

"Does this mean we can talk about girls together now?"

She slapped his chest and laughed. "Only if we agree that I'm the prettiest."

"Always" JJ said as he leaned down for a kiss. "I love you."

Kie smiled.

"I love you too."


	4. Kie needs a hug

Although the pogues had a few spoken rules, like no pogue on pogue macking, the group also had a few unspoken rules, an understanding of what could be talked about and what they'd ignore.

Sometimes Kiara would go through phases where she'd start to eat less, sleep less, talk less, or sometimes even disappear for a day or two, refusing to check her phone and opting to stay in bed. This was one of the things that was on the list of things they don't talk about. One day Pope tried to ask and Kiara just rolled her eyes and told him not to worry about it and it wasn't mentioned again. Except this time JJ was worried, like really worried.

The pogues hadn't seen Kie in almost a week, getting only one text saying she was fine, and the last time they had all hung out she seems thinner, there were bags under her eyes and her smile was almost non-existent. It was on the fifth day that JJ decided it was time to go make sure she was okay. The simple text from two days ago saying she was fine was no longer enough to convince him.

When JJ got to Kie's house her parents reluctantly let him up to her bedroom. He had only been in it a handful of times before, Kie always prefering to hang out somewhere else, but he knew that something definitely wasn't right from the second he opened the door. The blinds were shut and there were clothes thrown all over the floor along with cups and a plate or two and in the middle of it all there was Kiara. She was flopped on the bed under a mess of blankets, her wild curls the only thing peaking through.

"Kie?" He asked softly.

"JJ?" She slowly came up from under the blankets, propping herself against pillows so that she was sitting. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Well that's very sweet but I'm fine so you can go now."

JJ rolled his eyes. "Kie if this is your definition of fine I'd hate to see what you think not fine looks like. This place is a mess." The "you're a mess" went unspoken.

"JJ I'm seriously fine. Don't you have weed to smoke or something?" Kiara said with an unusual edge to her voice.

"I do, but right now you're more important."

JJ flopped down on the bed next to Kiara and took a second to look at her, to really look. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, there were purple bags under them and her hair was a matted mess in a bun, her clothes were rumpled and she looked like she hadn't moved from the spot she was in in days.

"Talk to me Kie, what's up?"

Kiara looked at the ceiling, remaining silent for a second, picking her next words wisely. "It's just sometimes things get bad ya know? I just shut down and it feels like everything and nothing all at once." Kie paused and it was then that JJ noticed the bottle of antidepressants sitting on her nightstand. "It's been so much lately JJ." Kie's voice started to break. "I don't know what to do and I hate it. It feels awful. I feel awful." She was full blown crying now.

Without thinking JJ wrapped her up in his arms and she quickly put her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him too. She was balling and clinging onto him as if he was her life line, and in that moment there was a very good chance that he was.

"It's okay Kie. I got you. You're okay."

JJ continued to whisper sweet nothings into her hair as she continued to cry and wrap herself around him. He'd ask about the meds and more about the situation tommorow, right now Kiara just needed someone to love her and that's what he was going to do.

When JJ thought she had finally fallen asleep in his arms he looked down and whispered an I love you, he wasn't expecting to feel Kie squeeze his hand a few times in response, but he did and he couldn't help but smile at it.

Shortly after Kiara's parents went to check on the pair only to see that had both drifted off, tangled in one another's arms. They couldn't help but smile at the sight, after all this was the most peaceful and content they've seen their daughter in weeks.


	5. JJ needs a hug

Kiara was half asleep when she heard the gentle tapping on her bedroom window. At first she thought it was just raining and ignored the sound but the tapping only continued to grow closer together and louder. Kiara groaned as she got out of bed to see what it was.

"JJ?" She whispered once she opened the window to see him at the bottom.

JJ just waved and then gestured to the tree by Kie's window, silently asking if it was okay to climb up. Kie nodded.

It wasn't untill JJ fumbled through the window and into her room that Kiara noticed the bruise around his eye and cut on his lip.

"Damn it JJ" she sighed, her tone close to one of a mother scolding her young child. "Did you get into another fight? I told you you need to sto-"

JJ cut her off. "It was my dad" he mumbled.

Kiara just stood still, filled with a mix of sadness and anger. She'd never forgive Luke Maybank for putting JJ through all of this. How dare he hurt JJ. She swore if she ever came face to face with Luke he'd have hell to pay for ever laying a finger on her JJ.

Kiara slowly moved to her bed and gestured for JJ to follow. He quickly kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the opposite side of the bed but Kie pulled him close to her side within seconds. He layed his head on her chest as she quietly wrapped one arm around him and twirled his hair around her fingers with her free hand.

After a few moments of silence JJ looked up at Kie, his eyes damp with tears. "I just want him to love me. I want him to be proud and all he does is treat me like a human punching bag. I get so mad, Kie. Some days I punch back and it only makes things worse." JJ began to cry.

"Hey, shhh. You're okay love" Kiara comforted. "I've got you JJ. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere." She hugged him even tighter as her shirt dampened with his tears. "You're so loved JJ and I'm so sorry your dad doesn't make you feel that way. I love you. Pope loves you. John B loves you. Hell even Sarah loves you. We're all here for you. You'll protect you JJ. I'll protect you."

"Thanks Kie, I promise to make up for tonight. I think I have some pot to spare."

Kiara just laughed. "JJ you don't need to thank me. It's what friends are for."

The pair sat in silence for what felt like ages, seeking comfort in eachothers presence. Kie ruffled JJ's hair as he kept his arms strongly wrapped around her middle. They started to drift off when JJ spoke up.

"I love you Kiara."

"I love you too JJ" Kie said as she pressed a kiss onto his cheek before falling asleep in his arms and making a silent promise to herself that she'd never let Luke hurt JJ ever again.


	6. Kie accidentally says she Loves him

Kie stormed out of the chateau, the door slamming behind her. She was pissed. She was so beyond pissed. How could JJ be so stupid? That day he had ridden his bike to John B's house while he was high and although it definitely wasn't the first time, it was the first time Kie caught him.

Kiara flinched as she heard the door slam shut once again, signaling that someone had followed her out.

"Kie!" JJ called as he chased after her. "Kiara wait!"

She froze when she heard her full name. The boys never used it. Not even when they were mad.

"What JJ?" Kie asked, her tone unusually icey.

"Im sorry."

Kiara just rolled her eyes. "Sorry for getting caught?" she asked, "Or sorry for doing it?"

"Jesus Kie I'm trying to apologize. I didn't know it would upset you so much."

"Seriously JJ? You didn't think it would upset me that you made an epicly stupid decision? Riding your bike high? I thought you were smarter than that." Kiara was fumming. She was upset with JJ for putting himself in danger but more importantly she was upset with how worried it had made her.

"Kie" JJ half whispered, his voice taking on a new softness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I swear. And now I see how dumb it was to do that. I won't do it again. I promise."

Kiara walked closer to JJ, closing some of the distance she had previously created. "Its okay. And I'm sorry for getting so upset. I was a little hard on you."

"A little?" JJ laughed. "Kie you yelled at me before storming outside where you then yelled at me some more."

"Well it's not my fault I love you and care about your well being."

"You what?" JJ asked.

Kiara's face fell as she realized what she had just admitted. 

"I said that I care about your well being. Just like I care about Pope's and John B's and Sarah's and-"

JJ cut her off before she could ramble any further.

"No kie. The other thing."

Kiara acted clueless, refusing to own up to the fact that she just admitted that she loved him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

JJ shrugged. "That's too bad Kie because if you had repeated what I thought you said I may have said it back."

"Really?" Kiara asked.

"Really" said JJ.

Before either of them knew it the last bit of distance between them had been closed as their lips crashed into eachothers and their hands intertwined.

Kiara pulled back, a smile forming on her face as her forehead rested against JJ's 

"In case it wasn't clear before I love you." 

"I love you too Kie"

They leaned in to kiss again when they heard clapping from the porch.

"About damn time." John B said at the same time Pope mumbled a simple "took them long enough."


	7. Kiara gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Thank you so much for all the support so far! If anyone has any requests I'd love to hear them, I'm always looking for ideas. 💕

Kie sipped her beer as she walked along the beach. It was hot and sticky and the air smelled like alcohol. It was just like any other night for the pogues, another party at the bone yard, except for Kie something felt different because this time when she saw JJ grab some girl by the hand and drag her off into the night she couldn't ignore the jealousy growing in her stomach. 

Every party it grew worse and worse. Everytime she saw JJ with a girl she couldn't help but think that it should be her. She knew JJ better than anyone else on the planet. She knows what makes him laugh and what makes him cry. She knows how his face looks when he catches a really great wave. She knows what his hair smells like after a day at the beach and the way his shoulders feel to rest on. It should be her. JJ's lips should be on hers right now because he was hers and she was his and it wasn't fair that someone else got her JJ. 

Except it was. It was fair and that's what sucked. Kie kept having to remind herself that JJ wasn't hers. He didn't belong to her. He could kiss and do whatever he pleased with whoever he pleased. Besides her anger is hypocritical considering she's kissed at least three people tonight alone and JJ never once seemed angry because he was her friend and friends don't kiss or get jelous. Pogues don't mack on other pogues. 

Kiara continued to walk along the shoreline for what felt like hours, letting herself wallow in a sea of her own thoughts, before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Kie?" 

She froze. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"What JJ?" Kiara asked as she turned to face him, taking another sip from her cup of liquid courage as she did.

"You just disappeared a bit ago. I wanted to make sure you were fine."

"I am so you can go" Kiara grumbled, her voice coming out a lot meaner than she had intended.

"Woah Kie you can't get rid of me that quickly" JJ laughed. "It's not like you to disappear during a party. You'd normally never pass up the opportunity to bore people with talk of the environment and zodiac signs so seriously what's up?"

"First of all the environment and astrology are not boring" Kiara huffed. "Secondly don't you have some touron to go kiss instead of bugging me?"

JJ's face twisted as the pieces of the puzzle slowly came together. "Kie? Are you jealous?"

Kiara looked at anywhere other than JJ. "Me? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous JJ. I totally don't care what you do with other people. It's your body, do what you want with it. I don't own you. Besides there's no pogue on pogue macking and I can just Ignore the fact that everytime I see you disappear on the beach with your arms wrapped around some touron it doesn't kill me that I'm not the one stumbling along the beach with you."

Kiara's face fell as she the realization of what she just said hit her.

"Shit" she mumbled. "JJ I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just drunk and don't know what I'm saying. Let's just pretend the last few minutes didn't happen."

"What if I don't want to?"

Kiara looked up at JJ, confusion filling her face. "What?"

"What if I don't want to pretend it didn't happen?" JJ shrugged. "Kie I can't keep kissing random people and pretending that they're you, especially when you're right here."

"Then do something about it" Kiara challenged. "You're right, I'm right here, so do something about it."

JJ crashed his lips against hers as his hands found their way around her waist.

"God Kiara" he mumbled against her lips. "I wish you would have said that months ago."

Kie laughed as she pulled him even closer to her body. "What matters is that I said it now."

JJ pushed a stray curl behind her ear as he cupped her face. "Yeah" he hummed as he kissed her again, this time more gentle, more loving than the last. "I love you Kiara Carrera and I have for a really fucking long time."

"I love you too JJ Maybank, even if it took you forever to kiss me."


	8. Kie gets hurt

JJ was sitting on his surfboard letting himself revel in the feeling of the sun hitting his face and the water running through his fingers when he noticed Kie wipeout on a practically rough wave. 

He was ready to make some sarcastic comment about her surfing skill, even though they all knew she was right behind him, when she got back up. The words were sitting, waiting on the top of his tounge, except Kie still hadn't gotten up. JJ waited another second before his eyes started frantically searching the water. She should be back up and on her board by now.

"Kie!" JJ yelled, getting the attention of both Pope and John B. "Guys she went down and isn't coming back up."

"Fuck" mumbled John B as Pope called out her name.

"Kiara!" JJ screamed before he saw a flash of her bikini under the water. JJ started paddling as fast as he could to where he had last seen her. "Kie! Kiara!" he yelled as he continued to get closer, John B and Pope not far behind.

"Shit" said JJ when he finally saw her. He quickly went under and pulled Kiara onto his board and soon realized that she was unconscious. "Fuck Kie" JJ muttered as he took the leash off her ankle. "John B, come get her board." 

JJ paddled to shore, with one arm wrapped around Kiara the entire time. Once he finally made it shore he quickly shed himself of his surfboard and picked up Kie, bridal style, quickly making his way to the Chateau. He trusted Pope and John B to bring his board with them.

"JJ?" Kiara mumbled as she began to wake up "What happened?"

"I think you hit your head on your board when you wiped out. But it's okay. I've got you now" JJ said, his tone almost unnaturally calm and reassuring, for him at least.

"M'kay" Kie sighed as she burried her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

Shit thought JJ. This wasn't good. If Kiara had a concussion, and something told him she did, then she needed to stay awake.

"Hey Kie?" asked JJ.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the turtles. Aren't they supposed to lay eggs soon?"

"Not right now JJ" Kie said, her voice unusually soft. "I'm tired."

"I know but you gotta stay awake for me, okay?"

"Okay."

JJ sighed, relived that she didn't put up more of a fight.

"So how about those turtles?" he asked and for the rest of the walk back to the Chateau Kiara told JJ all about the near by turtle habitats and why it was important to keep them safe. Luckily for JJ she only needed a few more reminders to stay awake.

"Home sweet home" said JJ as he opened the door of the Chateau with one hand. Once he had gotten in, thank God John B never locked the door, he set Kie next to him on the couch.She quickly nestled back into his chest as her eyes began to flutter shut once again.

"Kie, you gotta stay awake remember?"

"But I don't wanna" Kiara complained, her eyes still half shut.

"What if you go get into some dry clothes and when you come back out we can all play cards?" JJ suggested, hoping to not only distract her but also keep her awake and off of any screens.

Kiara nodded as JJ slowly helped to lead her to the bathroom. He went into Big John's room, which was now more of his room than anything, and grabbed one of his hoodies and a pair of his sweatpants. 

"Here" JJ said as he went back to the bathroom and handed them to Kie.

"Thanks" she said as she took the clean clothes out of JJ's hands.

By the time Kiara was done changing John B and Pope were back and JJ gotten out the deck of cards.

By the end of the night Kiara was curled into JJ's side while the pair sat on the couch laughing at John B and Pope bickering over alleged cheating.

JJ was worried about Kie but knew by tomorrow she'd be okay. As if having the ability to read his mind, which JJ didn't doubt was a possibility, Kie nestled even closer to him and squeezed his hand. In that moment JJ concluded that yeah, she'd be just fine.


	9. JJ saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know it's been awhile since the last update but I've just been a bit lazy and unmotivated lmao. This chapter revolves around JJ getting Kie out of a situation were Rafe tries to take advantage of her so if that's something that's triggering for you please skip this chapter and keep yourself safe and happy. As always requests for future chapters are appreciated.💞

Kiara sighed as she had to once again readjust her dress while she sat alone at yet another kook filled event. She didn't want to be there but her mother had begged her to go to the gala, and after much protest Kiara had finally gave in after finding out it was to raise money for a local charity.

The night had been going as well as she had expected. She hated the way her make-up felt on her face and the way the strap of her heels dug into her skin. She hated how her boys were all at the chateau right now and she was stuck at a country club but, most importantly, she hated the way that Sarah, although now an honorary pouge, seemed to effortlessly fit in while she sat so out of place. Kiara gave up acting like she belonged at events such as this not long after her disastrous kook year. 

To her credit Sarah had stayed with Kiara up until a few minutes ago when someone called her over and now Kiara sat alone, counting down the minutes left until she could return to her pouges. She was lost in thoughts of the chateau and the dock and the boys, her boys, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Rafe making his way over.

Before she knew it his hand was wrapped around her wrist as he pulled her out of her chair and mumbled "don't make a scene" into her hair.

Luckily for Kiara, and unbeknownst to Rafe, the second she had seen him walking towards her Kie had called JJ and left her phone in the pocket of her dress. She knew Rafe was trouble, not only from stories she had heard but also from memories she tried her hardest to forget. Rafe's always made crude comments pointed towards her and luckily the only time he tried anything Sarah had walked in and saved the day. Now she was just counting on JJ to figure out that something was wrong and that she needed him to come and get her.

Kiara flinched as Rafe tightened his grip around her wrist and dragged the pair into an empty room. 

"Let go of me" she grumbled as she prayed JJ would arrive soon.

"Kie" smirked Rafe "why would I let go when the fun has just begun?"

"Because" said Kiara as she attempted to escape from his grasp, "I said so and that should be more than enough."

Rafe just laughed and further trapped her by pushing her against the wall in the corner of the room.

Kiara had always been tough and was more than capable of throwing a punch, however between the four inch heels her mother had convinced her to wear and the fear that filled her stomach, putting up a fight was proving harder than she thought.

"Fuck off Rafe" she hissed as she spat in his face and stepped on his foot, using her high heels to get advantage.

"That was a mistake Kie."

"You don't get to call me that" Kiara said. At this point she was just rambling and trying to buy herself some more time.

Rafe laughed and hooked his hand under the strap of her dress. It was when he began to pull it down that JJ finally decided to arrive.

Kiara made eye contact as JJ put his finger to his lips, signaling to Kie to be quiet about his arrival. JJ went undetected by Rafe up until he snuck up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Alright parties over bud" JJ snarled. "Time for you to go."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Well then I suggest you change your mind."

JJ punched Rafe in the nose and with that Rafe reluctantly let go of Kiara and stalked out of the room, with one hand clutching his now bleeding nose.

Kiara collapsed on the floor and JJ slowly made his way over to sit next to her.

"You okay Kie?"

Kiara nodded.

"Can I touch you?"

Kiara nodded again and JJ wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It only took a second for him to notice the tear marks that began to stain his t-shirt.

"Shit Kie" JJ mumbled as he started to rub circles onto her lower back. "It's okay. I've got you. I won't let Rafe near you ever again."

Kie looked up at JJ, her eyes the size of saucers. "promise?" She asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Promise" answered JJ.

And even though Kie was scared and felt so defeated she believed him because if JJ Maybank was good at anything it was keeping promises. 

Kiara was still shaken from the nights events but sitting on the floor entangled in JJ's arms she felt safe. 

"JJ?"

"Yeah kie?"

"I'm really happy you came."

Kiara snuggled closer into JJ's side.

"Shit Kie when I answered the phone and heard your voice I got so scared. I couldn't get here fast enough. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm okay JJ."

"I love you Kie."

Kiara smiled.

"I love you too J."

The pair stayed entangled in one another's arms until the party ended. Once they made their way back to the Chateau JJ carried a sleeping Kie into his room were the pair stayed, once again entangled in eachothers grasp, until John B got them for breakfast the next morning and Pope made fun of the way JJ refused to let go of Kie as they ate.


	10. JJ loves mornings

JJ's eyes fluttered open as memories from the night before starting making their way back into his mind.

He remembered the kegger at the bone yard. Pregaming at the chateau with his pouges. The feeling of sand in-between his toes as he danced. The warmth of the bonfire on his skin. And Kie. How could he forget Kie.

His dance partner. His confidant. His best friend. 

JJ would never dare to tell the other pouges but Kiara was his favorite person. He loved the way his hands felt on her waist when they danced. He loved the way her skin glowed in the sun. He loved how her hair always smelled like a mix of sea salt and lavender and something so uniquely Kie. And he loved the way that she was right now. Hair stuck to her cheeks, pajamas wrinkled, mouth half open, eyes crusted over with sleep.

Somehow even In the early morning, even after a night of drinking and dancing and sandy hot beaches, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

JJ could never quite find the words to describe Kiara. To him she was other worldly. Kie was strong and determined and smart and independent while also being caring and compassionate and oh so soft. She was the perfect mix of rough and resilient and loving and gentle. Kiara's soul was equally as beautiful as she was.

JJ would die of embarrassment if anyone ever found out he was this whipped but between the peacefulness of the morning and Kiara's presence next to him he felt safe enough to lean down and kiss Kie's forehead. And then her cheeks. And then the top of her head.

As JJ was leaving soft kisses all over her face Kie began to wake up and couldn't help but smile when the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was JJ smiling down at her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you were?" JJ sighed as he pulled Kiara closer to his side.

"Well good morning to you too J" Kie respond as she left a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I want every morning to be like this" admitted JJ.

Kiara smiled. "Good thing I'm not going anywhere."


	11. Kie gets an intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter talks about Kie struggling with an eating disorder so please don't read if that's something that triggers you. I tried to write this as accurately as possible with the information I had. I'll make the next chapter extra fluffy cause I know the past few have been a bit heavy m

When Kiara walked into the chateau that evening she wasn't sure what she expected to see. Her pogues were a chaotic bunch but she could semi-confidently guess that Pope would be found craming in some last minute studying before going out to surf and John B would probably be texting Sarah or yelling at JJ for spilling beer on his couch. JJ was always a wild card but Kiara would put money on the fact that he'd either be downing a beer or finishing up a blunt. The pouges all standing silently around the living room waiting for her arrival was definitely not one of her guesses, not in a million years.

"Hey boys" she greeted hesitantly. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing" mumbled Pope at the same time that JJ confidently looked at Kiara and said "an intervention."

"JJ" John B hissed as Pope shoved his arm. JJ just sheepishly shrugged, it was obvious that in true JJ fashion there had been a plan and he had went rouge.

"Guys" Kiara said as she began suspiciously looking back and fourth between the pogues, "Someone better start talking and explain what's happening here because last time I checked I was coming over to go surfing at Rixons and none of you appear like you're ready to do that."

"We can surf after we talk" Pope said. John B and JJ just nodded in agreement.

Kiara was growing increasingly confused by the second. "Talk about what?"

"About you not eating" answered JJ. 

"Jesus man" John B huffed.

"Seriously dude. What happened to taking it slow?" Pope mumbled as he sunk further into his seat.

"She was gonna find out eventually" JJ stated matter of factly. "Might as well have told her right away instead of dragging out this conversation longer than it has to."

It was in this moment that Kiara realized that while the boys were fully clothed she was still standing in the middle of the living room wearing nothing but her cutoff shorts and bikini top. Although the boys had seen her in swimsuits thousands of times right now it felt different. She felt exposed and vulnerable and the more she thought of it she felt angry. Who were they to lecture her about her eating habits? She's seen JJ eat bread with pieces of mold on it and John B have potato chips for dinner.

"This conversation doesn't need to be had at all" Kie snapped. "I'm eating fine. Everything's fine. Let's just go surfing and I'll let you all off the hook for starting this stupid ass conversation."

"You know one time I read that a lot of times people with eating disorders deny they have one." Pope said.

"Eating disorder?" Kiara was fuming. "It's one thing to make a comment about how little or how much I eat but to say it's an eating disorder is a bold assumption to make. You boys don't know shit!"

"You're right Kie. We don't know shit. But we know you. And I know that for the past two months I haven't seen you eat breakfast or an actual lunch. I know every time one of us offers you a snack you say no. I know that the last time you wore the swimsuit you're in right now we were 13, you grew out of it years ago and now somehow it fits again. And I know that sometimes you refuse to surf with us and sit on the beach instead because you feel to dizzy or shaky to move" JJ finally stopped his ranting when he noticed the tears threating to fall glistening in Kiara's eyes. 

"Kie" sighed John B, "we love you and that's why we're worried about you. You're right. We don't know shit and we're probably doing this all wrong but we just want to help."

"Oh fuck you" Kiara spat. "You want to help? Then leave me alone." And with that she stormed out of the chateau, the door slamming behind her.

"Well that went well" said JJ as he pulled a blunt out of his pocket.

Pope looked around the room, unsure what to do next. "Should one of us go check on her?"

John B put his finger on his nose. "Not it"

Pope quickly followed suit.

"Oh for fucks sake" JJ mumbled as he got up from where he was sitting. "I'll do it."

When he walked out to the porch he saw Kiara sitting in the swing with her head in her hands. Her whole body was shaking as the sound of her crying filled the space around them. The sound of the door shutting behind him caused Kiara to look up. 

"What do you want JJ?" She sniffled as she wipped away the tears that were still landing on her cheeks.

"I want to make sure you're okay." 

Kiara moved over and made room for JJ were she was sitting, giving her silent permission for him to come join her.

"We're all worried about you. I'm not really good at this whole emotion thing but I really want to be and I'm here for you so do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't even notice it was getting bad again" she sighed. "It started during my kook year. I felt so out of place and out of control but I realized pretty quickly that when everything else in my life was falling apart there was one thing I could control and it was food. It started so slow I didn't even notice it at first. I began to count my calories and say no to junk food and then I started getting praised for it. My mom would mention how nice I looked or how glad she was I finally stopped eating so many carbs and the girls at school would smile approvingly when I went for the side salad instead of an actual lunch and call anyone who wasn't a size zero fat. By the time Sarah's party came around it was way out of hand. I wasn't eating and I felt awful and I missed you guys. When I came back from my kook year it slowly started to get better. Hanging out with you guys helped a lot. I no longer felt out of control and the lack of eating was never encouraged. It got better for a while." Kie stopped talking and her eyes started to well up again as she scooted closer to JJ.

He wrapped his arm around her and the pair sat in comfortable silence for awhile before JJ chose to speak up.

"What happened this time Kie?" He asked softly.

"My mom and I went for a fitting for a midsummer's dress. She kept making comments about how my hips had filled out and how the dress seemed a little tight and then at lunch she ordered me a side salad and glared when I asked for something else. I started to think maybe what she was saying was right. I thought it couldn't hurt to cut back and then I felt myself slipping again and didn't know how to stop."

"Kie you know you don't have to do this alone right?" JJ asked. 

She just nodded.

"Seriously Kie. We're all here for you and I know it'll be hard but we can start making meals together and having pogue dinners and you can talk to us when intrusive thoughts pop up. We'll get through this together."

Kie leaned up and kissed JJ's cheek. "Thanks for being here for me J. I love you and I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

"It's okay" hummed JJ as he pulled her in for a hug. 

"Pouges for life."

"Pogues for life."

JJ and the boys stayed true to their word. At least three times a week they'd have a pogue dinner and each boy found a way to help in their own unique way.

John B began keeping random snacks around the chateau and was always sure to keep the fridge stocked with fresh ingredients.

Pope would always give Kie his left overs and was the first to offer a fact about eating disorders when Kie would mention she felt alone or like she was making it up.

And then there was JJ. JJ was always there to give her breakfast in bed and hold her during the hard nights. He'd whisper sweet nothings into her ears and constantly remind her of her worth and how beautiful she was and how she wasn't alone in this. Not now, not ever.

It wasn't better right away and some days were harder than others but Kiara slowly started to feel better and stronger each day. She knew that with her pogues by her side she'd be able to get through this. Especially with JJ holding her hand every step of the way.


	12. Shhhh...it's a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated! I'd love to start writing more so as always requests and comments are welcome and appreciated <3

JJ and Kie had been dating for two months and things had been going amazing expect for one small problem.... the rest of the pogues didn't know. You see it wasn't like they meant to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. It was just that at the beginning it was more of a friends with benefits situation and they agreed to keep it on the down low, unsure of their official status. By the time it turned into something more they had already been sneaking around for months and it felt too late to say anything. So that left them here. Two months of officially being boyfriend and girlfriend and hours spent planning secret dates and hook ups. However no amount of planning could stop the pogues from interrupting private moments an almost catching the couple. Just this week Sarah almost caught them holding hands.

The pogues had went to watch an outdoor movie, one of their favorite fall activities. They made it half way through inside out when JJ noticed Kie wistfully staring at Sarah who was comfortably sitting in John B's lap. It didn't take much for him to realize she was jealous of the couple's ability to be so open about their relationship. 

JJ hated seeing Kie look so disappointed, no matter how many times she reassured him that she thought keeping them a secret was for the best he couldn't help but feel as if he was letting her down by not telling the pogues. He knew he had to do something so he tugged on Kie's sleeve and slipped his hand under the blanket they shared, signaling her to do the same. Once both of their hands were hidden he slipped Kie's hand into his. It was safe enough, he figured. After all their hands were covered.

He was wrong.

Their bliss only lasted a few minutes before Kiara felt Sarah's eyes burning a hole into her cheek. 

"What?" Kie whispered.

Sarah just looked up from Kiara's hand and back up to her face. It was that moment that Kie realized that the blanket had fallen down a bit and JJ's wrist pressed against her's was visible.

She instantly wigged her hand from his grip and in response to both JJ's questioning expression and Sarah's accusatory one she shrugged.

Sadly that wasn't the only time they had almost been figured out. Two weeks prior Pope had almost walked in on them in a less than flattering position.

There had been a kegger at the beach and JJ and Kie had decided to leave early, appreciating the fact that they would finally have the chateau to themselves.

The pair had stumbled through the door and quickly fallen onto the pullout, a mess of entangled limbs. Kiara was straddling JJ with his hands on her waist when they heard the porch door slam shut.

"Damn it" JJ mumbled as Kie rolled off of him and quickly threw her shirt back on. "not a-fucking-gain." 

"Hey Pope" Kie greeted as he walked into the living room. "How was the party?"

"It was fine" he shrugged. "John B ditched to go home with Sarah so I figured I'd come back here. What are you two doing back so early?"

"Kie fell and spilled beer on her shirt so we came back to get her a new one."

"Is that why her shirt is inside out?"

"Is my shirt inside out?" Kie asked. "I put it on so quickly I didn't even notice." She felt bad lying to her friends and found comfort in the fact that technically that part wasn't a lie.

After a few more minutes of Pope telling them about about his epic flirting fail that had happened earlier that night he retired back to the couch on the porch.

JJ fell back onto the pullout and dragged Kie back down with him. Once they were sure Pope was asleep JJ wrapped Kie in his arms and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "Until next time Kie."

"Until next time JJ."

Unfortunately for the couple the incidents with Sarah and Pope wouldn't be the last. What happened this morning definitely took the cake for the worst interruption.

The night before Kie had snuck into the room JJ had claimed his own, much like countless other nights. The only difference is this time Kie didn't leave when they were done. For once she allowed herself to fall asleep in JJ's arms and was left to greatly regret it in the morning. 

Kie woke up to JJ throwing a blanket over her lower body and whispering to her to turn her head. Seconds later John B barged in without bothering knocking. 

"Woah JJ who's the chick?" 

"Dude" JJ hissed as he moved the sheet to cover more of Kie's bare back, leaving only her mop of curls exposed. 

"What?"

"Leave!"

John B threw his hands up in defeat. "Damn JJ no need to get your panties in a twist. I was just curious. I haven't seen you come home with anyone in months. Anyways I came in to see if you had seen Kie. Pope and I can't find her."

"I don't know dude" JJ shrugged trying to play it cool. "I think I hear the shower water running. Maybe she's in there."

"You're probably right. Sorry for interrupting." John B winked and with that he left the room.

Kie quickly rolled over to face JJ and press a kiss on his nose.

"Morning Kie."

"Morning J" she hummed as she crawled over him to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" JJ questioned.

"I heard someone mention something about a shower" she smirked. "Gotta make sure it's believable." Kiara said as she slipped out of the room.

It wasn't until that night when there charade officially came crashing down.

The pogues plus Sarah, who at this point was basically a pogue anyways, were having a bon fire at the chateau to ring in the weekend. Kie showed up late cause she had to finish her shift at the wreck but when her car finally did pull into the chateau driveway she jumped out and without thinking walked over to JJ and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. "Hey babe."

"HOLY SHIT!" John B yelled.

"I knew it!" said Sarah. "I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"Damn" mumbled Pope. "I guess we really are oblivious."

JJ just pulled Kie into his lap and kissed her again. After all there was no use in hiding it now

"Kie I have to tell you something." John B said, suddenly very serious. "If you two really are dating then JJ's cheating on you. There was a girl in his room this morning."

Kiara and JJ burst out laughing.

"You're not upset?" Pope asked, visibly confused.

"You're a real dumbass babe" said Sarah. "That girl was probably Kie."

"It was." Kiara confirmed. "I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Apparently there's a lot we didn't notice" mumbled John B as Pope nodded in agreement and Sarah winked in Kie's direction.

The rest of the night went perfectly and JJ couldn't help but leave kisses on Kie's face and wrap his arm around her cause for once he finally could.

"I love you" he whispered.

Kie squeezed his hand as she curled closer into his chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
